Kunoichi SleepOver Party!
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Megumi Aburame Shino's unofficial little sister decides that she's bored and throws a sleepover party for Konoha's kunoichi however..its...spelled.... Sillystring, Tentenkissing Neji, Spontaneous appearances of Lee sighs What could be better?


Sleep over Party! 

Megumi: As I must repeat, I do not own Naruto… Hinata does.

HInata: W..what?! flushes red

Megumi: I own Kiba…

Hinata: frozen WHAT?!!!  
Megumi: Oh yah-oops sorry, I mean-I don't own the copyright of Naruto…man, I always forget that…b/c I'm always like DUH! I don't own Uzimaki! That would be…just…weird…

Hinata: Almost as weird as owning Kiba-kun?!

Megumi: blushes Ignore…that….

Kiba: spontaneously walks by …did I hear my name?

Megumi falls backwards into ground

Megumi chan was bored one day, so she decided to hold a sleepover for all her ninja friends! Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were all invited! Yea! They all seemed a little surprised; none of them had done anything so...normal before. When they weren't doing what shinobis did, they were...fighting, or killing someone, or something else. But Megumi chan had just started training to be a ninja, and had had a normal childhood (unlike...any of the other characters in naruto), thriving in the art of slumberparties. She had everything ready-pillows, popcorn, flashlights, random junk-yea!!!!

People started to arrive-Ino with her hair in an elegant ponytail, and Sakura with her peach coloured hair flowing to her shoulders. Hinata let her indigo hair fall over her back. Only Tenten kept hers up, not looking thrilled at the feminine concept of sleepovers. Wow-Megumichan thought-they're all so pretty! I'd bet they all have boyfriends...Lucky...She hung her head.

They unfirled their sleeping bags, and looked around. Wow-this was full blown. A disco ball was running-along with absolutely adorable j-pop music (ino couldn't help but start dancing)-popcorn and cake (hinata eyed)-countless Dvds, a big plasma tv (Tenten eyed), and loads of pillows. LOADS Megumichan smiled. "What do you wanna do first?" she asked, smiling. Hinata was in awe. She'd never been at a sleepover. Tenten didn't care. She'd never been at a sleepover.

"What...do you do at sleepovers, Megumi-chan?" HInata asked, poking her fingers together.

Megumi laughed, making a chill run through HInata's spine. "What do you NOT do at sleepovers?" HInata drooped her head as though she had done somethng wrong.

"I brought nail polish!" Sakura cried. Tenten twitched. "I say we give Tenten a makeover!" Tenten glared in an eeriely Neji fashion. "NO."

Megumi chan shouted. "I'LL HOLD HER DOWN!!!!" Tenten screamed in disapproval, but she lost. Ino grabbed some puppy pink nail polish, and sakura the ruby red lipstick.

"Neji'll like this!" Hinata smiled, completely innocent-yet not. Tenten got just as red as the lipgloss.

"WHAT?!"

HInata smiled. "I live with him-remember? I know all when it comes to Neji..." an eveil glint passed over her eyes, scaring Tenten. Megumichan smiled as she pulled Tenten's hair out of its signature buns.

"WHAT-" Tenten froze, "ARE YOU DOING?"

"We're gonna make your hair all Snazzy!" Megumichan replied simply, grabbing a straightening iron.

An hour passed-and Tenten looked no longer like Tenten. She looked in teh mirror in disbelief, and Ino and Sakura gave a high five. They did the impossible. They made Tenten look like a girl! Yea!!!!

Next, Tenten decided that they would have a pillow fight. It seemed right that her forte could go next, to compensate for the degregation she had just faced. She grabbed a pillow, but not before Megumicahn whacked her upside the head.

"You may be the mistress of shurikens, but you can't beat me with pillows!!!!!!" Megumichan threw five in Tenten's direction. All hitting target.

HInata reluctantly got one, lamely throwing it at Ino. Ino caught it, and swung it at Sakura, making feathers fly through teh air. Hinata stood there, defeated, until Tenten whacked her from behind.

"That's for what you said about me and Neji!" she shrieked.

Hinata then gave a pout, grabbing a huge pillow, banging the side of Tenten's head. After five minutes, there were no more pillows to fight with, so Megumichan brought out the sillystring. None of the girls had seen this before, so they poked it oddly.

"I say we go raid Naruto's with sillystring!" Hinata dropped her can. "I heard he was throwing some sort of party...thing," megumichan continued. "It'll be great!"

Ino and Sakura agreed, and Tenten decided it was worth a shot if she could bring some shuriken...just in case...Only HInata stood frozen, thinking "Naruto kun's house..."

The five girls held cans in their arms (there was a sale at KB Toys), sneaking up to the window of Naruto's apartment. Megumi let out an evil chuckle. Hinata looked at the ground which was now rather interesting in her mind. Tenten looked into the window-seeing Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Kiba watching some movie-Naruto shouting "BELIEVE IT!" after a few minutes. Neji threw the popcorn bowl at his head.

"Ready..." Megumichan counted off, slowly prying the window open, no guys noticing.

"Ichi..." 

Akamaru turned his head.

"Ni..."

Hinata got red, but lamely held the can in position.

"SAN!" Megumichan belted out as she flew the window open, and jumped in with Tenten. The guys all turned. It was too late. Silly string flew-first into Naruto's mouth. Akamaru started barking, running towards Megumichan. But Tenten hit Akamaru with fluorescent orange string. "ORANGE!" lee belted out, and Sakura hit him with light pink string. Neji sat there, thinking this was very stupid. Very stupid. But Tenten hit him with the fluorescent orange string next, wrapping it around him. Then Hinata came with dark blue string, madly spraying her cousin, and enjoying it. Neji was soon one mass of silly string.

Naruto liked this sudden change of mood, and grabbed Hinata from behind, stealing one of her silly string cans. HInata blushed, liking this moment, but Megumichan shouted, "NO! DONT LET THE ENEMY GET ANY!!!!" So reluctantly, Hinata turned around and sprayed Naruto in his hair.

"This is very youthful..." lee said enthusiastically, until more pink string hit him-all over his green jump suit.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru muttered as Ino spun around him, yellow string spraying him. Megumichan's purple string dangled from Akamaru and Kiba's hood. He looked cuter that way, Megumichan reasoned.

The pandemonium lasted for a good long time-until Hinata's last silly string ran out-dangling all over Naruto's bright ORANGE! oO suit. 

Megumi hadn't thought this far ahead. "Hehehe-sorry about that," she lamely said, as she headed for the window.

"Oh-no you don't" the guys came with pillows (and Neji with the popcorn bowl).

"YES! JUST IN CASE!" Tenten grabbed her shuriken and threw it above Neji's head. The pandimonium continued on. YEA! Naruto found some random junk to throw, and Shikamaru threw Akamaru (NO! Kiba shouted WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!).

Hinata hit Naruto in the arm, and when he shouted OWW! she suddenly retreated, guilt spreading through her.

Tenten went insane, throwing things at the guys, eventually pinning Neji to the wall with his long hair. She started to laugh. She had wanted to do that for a while. Neji wasn't amused, and threw the popcorn bowl at her.

Once again, the pandemonium died down. Naruto sighed. "That was FUN!" he shouted, the girls sighed in annoyance. "You should do that again sometime!" Neji strangled him, shouting "SHUTUP!"

"That...would miss the point of surprising..." Ino muttered, still shocked at how stupid Naruto was.

"oh ya!" Naruto surprised at his own stupidity.

Megumichan jumped out the window, hoping to sneak away, but Kiba grabbed her arm, which made her get very red in the face.

"Do you want to finish this movie?" Naruto innocently asked. The girls shrugged-heck-why not? It was a stupid movie. Something about this guy named Napolean Dynamite (who Naruto apparently admired-) and something about a Ligar (that interested Kiba...), and Neji was about to jump out the now open window. 

"Well..." megumichan muttered. "That was not at all what I expected..." But she enjoyed the movie, especially seeing lee put his arm around Sakura; that made her day.

The girls eventually escaped, and ran back to Megumichan's house. Naruto looked confused, but shook it off. Now, his living room was coated in sillystring, broken crap, and Akamaru on his side, Kiba freaking out. "Oh well!" Naruto said lamely.

Back at Megumi-chan's Everyone lined up their sleeping bags and crept in. Megumi-chan filled the room with pretty candles of DOOM-and held flashlights in hand. In case it wasn't bright enough already. 

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Megumi-chan offered. Hinata looked reluctant, but Ino and Sakura seriously liked this idea.

"Ok-who should go first..." Sakura spun her finger around, then aimed at Tenten-the victim of the day. "TENTEN! Truth or DARE!"

"Dare, duh," Tenten muttered, thinking it would probably be something like "spin around twenty times" or something stupid like that.

"I dare you to...Hinata! Think of something!" the blue head rose in surprise. 

"Hm...Well..." Hinata had an idea, but it was a little hard to do here. "I have an idea but..."

"WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura looked intently interested, and Hinata whispered her idea. Ino and Sakura loved it. Megumichan felt left out. It was probably because her second bff was Tenten. So yep.

"We dare you..." Ino looked slyly at Tenten, who was bored. "TO KISS NEJI!"

"WHA-" Tenten froze, very disturbed by this. Her face was white, and she looked around, hoping Megumichan would object... "How am I supposed to-"

"Simple-we sneak over to his house! It's Hinata's house too-so we can just say that we're getting her another pillow or something-especially since we killed all our other pillows..." Megumichan reasoned, looking forward to seeing one of her Best Friends kiss her Best Friend's cousin.

"NO!" Tenten refused, frozen in her sleeping bag.

"Come on, Tentenchan -mistress of knives!" Sakura added with a too sweet tone.

"NO! I refuse to!!!"

"Wait-" HInata added, liking this, "We need to redo her make up if we're gonna pull this off-"

"YA!" Sakura and Ino attacked Tenten with lipgloss, and curled her hair, and put all sorts of blush and crap (that pegleg can't name...) on. Tenten looked even better than before.

"LETS GO!" Sakura grabbed Tenten's hand, and dragged her out.

They ran down the street like maniacs, Tenten dragging behind. She did not like this at all.

"PErfect!" Hinata whispered. "There he is!!!!" she pointed at her older cousin, who was walking inside. "Hurry!"

Ino shouted "HEY NEJI!" really loudly from behind a tree, making him turn. He didn't feel like using his byakugan.

Sakura then thrust Tenten out of nowhere, making her run into Neji. Neji got very red, wondering what the crap was going on.

"I'm supposed to be...getting more pillows...for the sleepover," Tenten said lamely, obviously not interested, and knew that Neji was not either. Hinata scowled, and Neji noticed her from behind a tree. 

"Hinata-san?!" Neji asked, then looked at Tenten, then his cousin. HInata came up from behind him and hit his head, which conveniently hit Tenten's lips-and yah-they were kissing. (Dont ask pegleg how this works...) Everyone stared at HInata, who was greatly enjoying seeing her cousin kiss her friend. "YEA!" 

Megumichan wolf-whistled, and that was it for neji. He stopped, then hit Megumichan with some lawn gnome. Tenten was very red, and Neji looked at her again, noticing now that her hair was out-and that she looked really pretty...

Sakura and Ino ran into the house to grab more pillows from Hinata's room, while Hinata just smiled brightly, telling Neji, "I've been waiting to see you two-"

"WHAT?!" Neji glared at his cousin. Tenten was surprised too. HInata's timidity began to seap back in, but she said nothing.

"So will you kiss her again?" Hinata asked, making Megumicahn laugh, even though she had fractured parts of lawn gnomes in her hair.

Neji shrugged. Why not? So he gave Tenten another kiss, and she got totally red across the face. Since when had Neji been like this?! 

Ino and Sakura ran back out, arms stuffed with pillows, which they dropped when they saw Tenten still in Neji's arms. "Wow..." they both muttered.

"Let's leave them here!" Megumichan suggested, as the four ran back to the house. It took a few minutes for Tenten to notice this, when she broke from Neji and looked back at the tree.

"...Where'd they go?" Tenten asked, knowing Neji could figure out.

"They're back at Megumi's..." Neji replied, uninterested in anything but Tenten's dark umber eyes.

"..." Tenten looked at him oddly, wondering why the heck he was looking at her like this. 

"..." Neji got red, realizing that Tenten noticed. 

"I probably should...get back," Tenten said reluctantly.

"N..." Neji muttered, walking back into the house.

"I'll see you later--Neji--" Tenten stuttered, blushing. Neji turned to face her, then nodded, walking back in.

She fumed back to the basement, where the four girls were laughing, Megumichan showing off some instant pictures she took of Tenten with Neji. "YES!"

I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND MEGUMI!!!" Tenten shouted.

"...that's why I hooked you up with Neji, tenten..." Megumichan replied. "I'm sorry Tenten.."

But that's when tenten saw the pictures of her and Neji.. oO  
"???!!!!"

"..You two look cute..." Megumichan replied, hoping not to hurt her friend.

"DONT...SHOW...ANYONE, OR I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU ALLL!!!!" Deprivation of sleep left Tenten going insane. Again.

"Well...we need to pick someone else now-" Sakura changed the subject, pointing to HInata. "HINATA! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"!" Hinata looked up, wondering what to do. Thinking about Neji and Tenten kiss, and thinking Megumichan, her BFF knew she liked Naruto, and putting two and two together, she chose truth.

"YES!" Ino did a victory pose, knowing the right question to ask-though it was one she asked everyone "WHO DO YOU LIKE HINATA?!"

Hinata's face grew bright red. "I DON"T WANNA SAY!" she hid her face in a pillow.

"Come on, HInatachan..." Tenten said playingly. "You made me kiss Neji-the least you can do is tell us who you like-"

"Yah, Hinata!" Ino said. Sakura and Megumichan thought it was painfully obvious who she liked, but Ino and Tenten apparently didn't get it.

"I WONT TELL! EVER!!" Hinata said dramatically, knowing however that this was the perfect opportunity to share.

"Oh, Hinata chan!" Ino added, happily. "It's not hard-just say I like..."

"Don't pester her!" Megumichan shouted, to everyone's surprise.

... So there was silence. 

"I LIKE NARUTO!" Hinata cried, thinking she was still being interrogated. Ino and Tenten stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

"Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked, thinking of the retard that hurt her Neji... "OOooH!" Ino said, knowing this was GREAT gossip. Apparently, Sakura saw that, and said, "Stays in this room." Ino sighed.

"Won't Kiba-kun be disappointed!" Ino added, knowing that he liked her. Hinata grew bright bright red. Megumichan blushed.

"And we all know that Sakura likes Sasuke..." Ino threw out at the spur of the moment.

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted. "WELL-SO DO YOU!!!!"

"What?!" Ino replied, taken aback. "NO I DON"T!!!!!"

... oO HInata for once was glad to be ignored. "What about the game?" she asked timidly, pointing to Megumichan. "Megumichan should go now-Truth or Dare?"

...Megumichan was cornered. Either way, this wouldn't go well...

"Truth." 

HInata smiled, crawling out of her bag, going up to Megumichan, pointing to a curious choker she was wearing. "Explain that."

Megumichan's eyebrow twitched. Everyone turned. They hadn't noticed that before. It was almost like a collar, with a bone-shaped dogtag that read,

"KIBA"  
(hey, pegleg thinks its utterly adorable...)

Ino let in a gasp of esctasy. Sakura looked puzzled, and Tenten twitched. Too much romance revelation for one day.

"I...I..." Megumichan tried to explain, but nothing came to mind. "It was...a gift..." she twittled with her hair. Sakura gave a girly laugh.

"How cute!" Ino shrieked, making a light turn on somewhere from upstairs.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from upstairs, walking down. It was a guy's. Everyone froze, eyes huge.

"WAN!" a bark was heard, and everyone could tell it was Kiba. "CRAP!" Megumichan thought, her mind racing.  
Kiba got to the bottom, noticing the snacks, disco ball, dvds, sleeping bags...Oh crap. This was a sleepover. That he just interrupted. Everyone's eyes were huge-especially HInata and Megumichan's, who had a very crimson face. 

"Oh-uh-sorry-" Kiba said lamely, Tenten glaring at him. "I didn't know..." Kiba tried to explain stupidly. 

"OISNAP!" Megumichan whispered, and Kiba looked at her confused. "I'm sorry-" she finally said, realizing she had told Kiba to pick her up on...the wrong day. Kiba smiled.

"It's fine!" he replied, Akamaru trying to bite Tenten. "Sorry that I-interrupted something. Then he saw the collar around Megumichan's neck. He got red, then walked back up...very quickly. 

As soon as he was gone, Ino laughed harder than she had ever laughed. Tenten looked angry. Akamaru had bitten off one of her fake nails. It hurt. ALOT. Sakura nudged Megumicahn in the side, making her glow red. HInata laughed out of character, but it was funny. 

"So I think we know who Megumichan likes...and who Kiba-kun likes... " Sakura said, happy that her love web had no more empty spaces on it.

oO Megumichan looked at everyone, then realized Sakura and Ino still hadn't gone. "SAKURA!!!! TRUTH OR DARE!" she shouted.

"Dare..." Sakura said. Crap. This was gonna be hard. They couldn't wander to any more random houses now. That would look...very strange at 11 o'clock at night. Someone might get teh wrong idea.

Tenten got an idea. She walked up, grabbed Sakurachan by teh hair, and said, "I dare you to cut your hair!" Sakura froze. She had just grown her hair out-and she liked it. "Comeon, Sakurachan-it'll grow" Tenten gave a cruel smile, again, like Neji's. That was really creepy.

"UGH. Fine." Sakura grabbed a pair of scissors.

"NO-wait." Tenten stopped her. "I more of which, dare you to let US cut your hair!" Hinata's eyebrow raised at this. This would be interesting.

"NO!!!!" Sakura cried. "INO'LL KILL ME!!!!!!!!" oO Ino stared. 

Sakura squirmed in Tenten's grasp, as she held the scissors. "HINATAchan-WE'LL NEED hair gel, some rabid squirrels, A shinobi head band, and other random junk!!!!!" Tenten called the shots. 

Hinata agreed, running into Megumichan's room. She knew it well enough to find that...even the rabid squirrels. Sakura's eyes widened, her jade eyes creeped out. That's when Lee randomly jumped through the window. Ino and Megumichan screamed, not seeing that it was none other than ROCK LEE! gleam

"I'll save you and your pretty hair, Sakura-chan!!!!!" he cried heroicly.

... oO everyone stared for a minute, then wondered what to do. Tenten held the scissors above Sakura's head, and Lee looked in disbelief.

"TENTEN! HOW UNYOUTHFUL! HOW DARE YOU HURT SAKURACHAN!!!!!!" he hit Tenten upside the head.

...oO everyone still stared, especially hinata, as she walked down the stairs, rabid squirrels in arm, watching lee and tenten in a slapping contest. She dropped the hair jel and a squirrel, foaming at the mouth, that instantly chased after Akamaru, who was still...somehow there...

"LEE! GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS A GIRLS SLEEPOVER!!!" Ino finally shouted. Sakura just stared at lee, very red-almost as red as Megumichan when Kiba walked in.

Lee stopped, and tenten hit him so hard, he knocked to the ground. His face was red. "OH NO! I've done something dishonorable! What'll Gai-sensei say?!"

"Gai-sensei would say-----GET OUT BEFORE WE KILL YOU!" INO shouted, Sakura gave her a glare. 

"But-thanks, Lee" Sakura smiled, knowing Lee wasn't trying to do anything wierd. He smiled, and MAGICALLY! sheen jumped back through the window.

... It was cold. The window let in a midnight draft. oO A rabid squirrel bit Ino's arm, and she shook it off, making it run into a bookshelf, books pouring over the floor. Nobody noticed. All the candles went out with a strong draft. 

"Let's go upstairs..." Megumichan said, grabbing her sleeping bag, dragging it up the stairs.

Ino did a "YOSH!" sign to herself (..oO creepy much) "I got out of Truth or Dare!" she smiled to herself.

But Sakura noticed, and as she walked up, she said "INO! TRUTH OR DARE! NOW!"

Ino froze, defeated. "DARE." she flipped her long blonde ponytail.

Sakura smirked. She had some ideas, but how to make them work...  
She dragged her sleepingbag up, making Ino trip and fall down a few steps.

"INO CHAN!!!" Megumichan screamed, running to help herfriend, though Ino was fine. Then it hit Sakura-the perfect dare for Ino...

Well, there were two, actually. She first thought "I dare you to go out with Choji to the BBQ place", but that was too easy. Then-she thought, "I dare you to confess undying love to Shika!" No,no-that wouldn't be right. This was vengence on her friend. It had to be good.

"INO!" Sakura pointed. "I DARE YOU TO TELL SASUKE YOU HATE HIM AND THAT YOU NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" Ino shuttered, her eyes sad.

"What?" Ino asked. "You don't expect me to do that at Midnight, right?" she looked tired.

Sakura glared, frozen. It didn't seem to get Ino. "NO!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAD! DEFEATED! I WILL WIN SASUKE'S HEART INSTEAD OF YOU!!!!"

...oO Ino stared at her. "He thinks I'm nuts" Ino added.

Hinata looked at her sadly. "But-how can he think you're nuts...?"

Ino looked up, surprised. "What do you mean, Hinata?"

"You're so pretty!" Hinata said, suddenly, surprising everyone. "Why hasn't Sasuke asked YOU out yet???" It was funny; Megumichan asked the same thing.

Ino smiled, almost about to cry. "No one's said something so nice, HInata-chan!" HInata smiled. She liked making people happy.  
Sakura's gaw dropped. This wasn't going right.

Everyone got their bags up into the living room, sprawled between the obnoxiously pink couches that made Tenten twitch.

Hinata decided that she wanted icecream (...at 1 in the morning???) and everyone agreed. So they grabbed chocolate fudge, mintchocolate + vanilla + neopolitan icecream, cherries, and marshmallow cream. The heck with Calorie counting. Tenten stuffed 3 scoops down her throat of chocolate. Ino twitched. Sakura decorated hers to perfection, and HInata put at least 5 cherries on hers. Megumichan had a little of each; she wasn't good at decisions. Tenten found the whipped cream (OHSNAP) and began spraying Sakura. Then she grabbed the chocolate syrup and sprayed Tenten back. Everyone screamed and had fun, until Shino Aburame (Megumichan's older bro! GASP!) came out-and SPOKE FOR ONCE! another gasp! 

"Megumi-why are you always in the kitchen..." he crawled to the fridge, still wearing his sunglasses...at 2 in the morning... oO Who was he to talk-grabbing a giant bowl..OF DOOM! Hinata waved, and he waved back drozily, grabbing some chocolate icecream and fudge...and chocolate syrup, making a MASS OF DOOM of CHOCOLATE! Who knew Shino was a chocolate addict??? "You're so loud..."

Sakura gasped at the fact that shino was TALKING. Megumi pouted for a moment, thinking how annoying Shino could be. "I just got another pack of gummie worms-"

Shino's glare could be felt-even through his glasses. "You insult the race of bugs," and then he tried to walked out with his MASS OF CHOCOLATELY DOOM!!! Ino still was surprised. She had never heard Shino talk either.

"Oh-You know I love you, Shino-nii-san?" She gave her brother a hug, and he twitched. Now-Tenten could see the resemblance-though Megumichan had dark violet hair, its thick spikes were similar to Shinos...in an odd way. "Ugh...Megumi-chan..." he wanted to get out. NOW 

"Hehe...works every time..." Megumichan muttered to herself as Shino hurried back to his bedroom. "But-we can't torture Shino forever-so we probably should try to go to sleep..." she had to admit that she had a soft spot for being nice to her brother, even if he was a chocolate addict and a bug collecting nerd. And he hated her hugs. ♥

As they walked to the living room, Sakura treid a new tactic on Ino."Then-" Sakura tried again, "I dare you to tell us your feelings for SHIKA!!!!!!!"

...oO "Ok," Ino said simply. It didn't bother her. Sakura looked defeated. "He's Ok-I've always liked his smile, though !"

...oO "I wish I was that open about Naru-" HInata stopped. oO all eyes on her.

"Well then, HInata chan-tell us about Narutokun! Enlighten me, since I don't know him at all!!!" Ino said, enjoying this again. Sakura looked agape, not getting Ino, but rather, making Hinata sad now...

"Well-well" HInata stuttered. It wouldn't hurt to tell them, right? she mused. "He's really determined...and he's really... nice," Tenten almost gagged. Megumichan smiled. Hinata had told her a year ago about her love for Naruto-but it was cute to see Her BFF explain it. She thought they were a cute couple.

"Can't we talk about something vaguely interesting?" Tenten asked dully, "Like kinds of knives or something????"

..."You sound a lot like Neji!" Hinata added, smiling naively.

" ?!" Tenten turned around, getting ticked off. "TOO MUCH ROMANCE!! CAN"T ...PROCESSSSSSS " . So she dropped asleep, everyone else talking. She had to admit to herself though, that kiss with Neji was nice...♥

They began asking about Temari somehow, which got INO really ticked off, and Sakura happy.

"Why don't you like Temari, Ino?" Sakura asked slyly.

"..." Ino fumed. "She thinks she owns Shikamaru-Which is UBER CREEEPPYY!! Not to mention ANNOYING!" !!!!

... Sakura thought she'd dig deeper. "So-are you overprotective of Shika-kun?"

Ino grew red. "NO-its just--he doesn't even like her. He told me..."

Sakura smirked, oddly like Sasuke (GAHH!!!) "So-Shika tells you everything? How sweet!"

Ino glared. "..." "Sakura, you can be so freakin' annoying."

Megumichan laughed. This was entertaining. She and Hinata broke into a side conversation, though, about the Valentine's day gifts they were getting ready for Naruto and Kiba... Sakura and Ino shouted in the backround for a few hours.

The clock read Five OCLOCK IN THE MORNING... oO So Megumichan thought that this was enough, and drugged the still awake Ino and Sakura with that tea that makes you all tired and junk... Her head hurt, but she had had fun, so she quickly fell asleep with a happy smile across her face.

♥

Author notes 

I AM IN NARUTO MODE TODAY! DON"T MESS WITH ME!  
This is so stupid but OH WELL!!!!!!!

HA! Shino's Megumi's brother! I just got that idea!

Megumi's Backround: (if you care...)

Megumi-chan is my own creation! My alter ego ninja! She's got dark violet hair, put in two ponytails behind her head. Always. She's got aqua-ish eyes, with a tint of pink. They look Uber snazzy! Kiba-kun thinks so-don't you Kiba? (pegleg turns to a very red Kiba...) Anyway, her best friend is Hinata Hyuuga-and they get along together well-since they're both romanticists. Hinata tries to hide her crush on Naruto, but Megumi keeps on trying to think of tactics to reveal to her friend's crush...her friend's crush on him. Megumi likes Kiba, though - and Hinata doesn't know that. Kiba likes her too-but yah, that's a whole other story (nudges Kiba again)-right? kiba? Shino's her big brother-and she tries to make him more...assertive. Before she learned of Hinata's crush on Naruto, she tried to hook HInata up with her bro. Hey, they'd be sis-in laws then, right? Anyway, her second BF is Tenten. That's what makes it confusing. Since Tenten like's Hinata's cousin, Neji. Then, Megumi's caught in a complex love web of DOOOM, trying to hook everyone up. Hinata and Megumi are 16, while Tenten, Ino, and Sakura are 17 (?? I think...)


End file.
